The present invention relates generally to solutions for mounting cladding in and onto edifices, such as on inner walls, floors, ceilings and facades. Particularly, the invention pertains to a building board building board for mounting on a support structure including a set of studs.
Today, there are many solutions for mounting cladding, for example in the form of wooden panels and similar on the walls of a house. Moreover, there are established methods for mounting other kinds of wall coatings inside a room, such as boards of plaster, wood fiber or laminated wood. A common denominator for the latter methods is that they require particular measures to accomplish good looking joints between the different wall elements of the coating. To combine an aesthetically appealing look with an uncomplicated and cost-efficient manufacturing has proven to be especially challenging.
For example WO 2010/044728 discloses a method for manufacturing a building board, wherein a first armoring layer is arranged on a flat support. Thereafter, edge strips are arranged preferably along two opposite sides of the armoring layer and a volume between the edge strips is filled with a hardenable substance, such as plaster. A second armoring layer is then arranged on top of the hardenable substance, where after said substance is set to harden. As a result, a building board having integrated edge strips is obtained, which suitably are adapted to allow an efficient interconnection of two or more building boards onto a support structure, such as along a wall of a house.
The above-mentioned solution for manufacturing building boards renders it possible to accomplish boards for covering floors, ceilings or walls, which boards both provide aesthetically appealing joints and are robust from a design point-of-view. Attaching the building boards to a support structure, such as a structure including studs, is, however, not entirely uncomplicated since it requires a set of screws to mechanically connect each building board to the support structure.